Magnet Magic
Magnet Magic ( , Magunetomajikku lit. Magic that Pulls Metal): A powerful form of Caster Magic that attracts metal in order to utilize them for battle. A considerable user of this magic is Cecil Ridell Description Magnet Magic is a powerhouse form of Caster Magic that temporarily allows the user to utilize magnets, magnetism and their fields in order to attract various items for the user's use, specifically metal and their alloys. Magnet Magic allows the user to control all forms of magnetism and their natural kinds such as; planetary, stellar, and ferromagnetism. Various users who are skilled in this magic and magnetize non-magnetic objects, organic or magnetism generated by electric currents, or static electricity by living beings, the reason why this magic is often abused for it's capabilities. It also allows the user to magnetize artificial beings, or everything created using electricity. However, all users are capable of attracting metal and their alloys; nickel, iron, cobalt, etc. Novice users of all this magic are only able to affect magnetic materials, like iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys. While advanced users can control and affect the magnetism within living beings, being able to affect a person by affecting the metallic particles in their body and the iron in their blood. Masters of this magic can even control the geomagnetism of a planet. When against a user of either Lightning or Iron Magic, and it's variants, the users of these magic are at a huge advantage against them, capable of repelling their long-range attacks with such a simple spell. Those utilizing Iron-Make, on the other hand, are at a disadvantage against them, as any of the items they created can be easily attracted by using a spell, making the molder absolutely defenseless against the users of this magic. Spells Basic spells Repel (はじく, hajiku): This is first of the basic spells of Magnet magic. At its most basic, this spell allows the user to create magnetic fields that repels metallic objects away from the user. While this is one of the most basic spells of this magic; it is a highly versatile spell allowing the user to repel (weapons, armor, magic, objects, etc) objects made from magnetic materials; even going so far to repel spells made by Iron Dragon Slayers; killing any opponent just by bouncing their spells back at them. Advanced users in some cases can repel the iron inside another person’s blood. Skilled users can control in which direction the matter would be repelled. While is spell is mainly for defensive purposes, It can be used offensively, by having the user repel anything made up of magnetic matter near the user's casting range towards their opponent. Attract (ゆうち, yuuchi): This is the second of the basic spells of Magnet magic. At its most basic, this spell allows the user to create magnetic fields that attracts metallic objects towards a destined point that the user chooses. While this is one of the most basic spells of this magic, it is a highly versatile spell allowing the user to attract (weapons, armor, magic, objects, etc) objects made from magnetic materials. This spell allows the user to attract nearby metallic objects and Iron Dragon Slayer magic spells for example, this allows the user in theory, to use their opponents spells as a shield. Advanced users in some cases can attract the iron within another person’s blood. Sword Attraction (刃吸収 yaiba yuuchi): An exceedingly barebones attraction spell. At it's most basic stance, the user creates magnetic fields, manipulating it to only attract swords of metal. The magnetic field is created on either hands, while the spell manipulates it to only attract swords. After a few seconds, a blade is summoned to the user's hands. Very useful in terms when fighting with an Iron Dragon Slayer or their various counterparts. 'Repel Shield '(シールドをはじく, Shīrudo o hajiku): ''Another easy spell that involves the creation of a shield to repel off objects. The user concentrates all their magic power onto their hands, slowly bringing them onto a surface to block the objects. Once the shield is completed, it creates a lightly-colored aura that repels all objects back to where they came from. However, a drawback of this spell is that it takes long to create, hence to defend against swift and powerful attacks that were thrown immediately is something the shield cannot do. '''Magnetic Field: Repel '(磁場: 弾く, jibahajiku): The user places their hands on a ground, concentrating their ethernano there. The user creates a magnetic field akin to that of aura, on the ground, repelling any objects, spells, or even people if they come too close. However against another user of Magnet Magic this spell is absolutely useless, as they can use the Attract spell to cancel out the effects. more coming soon... Trivia *No longer free-use due to the fact that The Magical Cat has taken this article over. Sorry for problems. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use